disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro Lover
'Astro Lover '''is the 34th episode of Season 11. Summary After Miles becomes embarrassed and fails to give Cassie an early Valentine’s Day gift this last day of January before Valentine's Day, he is akumatized by one of Hawk Moth’s akumas and becomes Astro Lover. Now Kwazii and his friends must help Ladybug and Cat Noir destroy the gift to save Miles from himself. Plot The episode begins with Miles and Loretta walking to the Disney Junior Town Jewelry Shop. They were going there because Miles wants to give his Star Darling crush, Cassie, an early Valentine's Day gift and also, it was the last day of January. Miles had already saved enough money, plus his birthday money, for the gift, and after looking for the perfect gift for about four minutes, he finds a golden chain bracelet with a pink heart-shaped locket, just for a picture of Miles and Cassie to be in. After purchasing the gift, Loretta and Miles thanked the cashier and went back home to wrap up Cassie's gift. Finally, the bracelet in the gift box was wrapped up and ready to be given. Just then, Miles was so busy looking at the gift, that he bumped into none other than Cassie as the gift was knocked out of his hands. Miles shook his head and looked up at Cassie with his face turning red as he quickly takes the box from the ground and hides it behind his back. With his voice stuttering, Miles manages a hello to Cassie and Cassie slightly blushes when she saw Miles, then noticed that he had something hiding behind his back. When Cassie asked what was behind his back, Miles lies about nothing behind his back but Cassie only asked again. Finally, Miles' face turns even redder as he felt too embarrassed to say anything and ran off without Cassie trying to stop him, but he was already gone, and Cassie felt sorry for poor Miles. At the park, Miles scolds at himself for not giving his gift to Cassie and having to run away from her. He then looked down at the gift miserably and opened the gift box, then opens the locket to reveal a picture of him and Cassie. In his lair, Hawk Moth senses Miles' embarrassment and humiliation. He evilizes an akuma and sends it away to akumatize him (Miles). While Miles was sitting on a bench still looking down at the bracelet when the akuma lands on and infects Miles. Hawk Moth gives Miles the name “Astro Lover” and the power to switch emotions and feelings. With a wicked smile, Miles transformed into a blue and red jet-booted villain with hearts and on his wrist is the bracelet he wanted to give to Cassie. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Rope * Bubble Blast * Protection Power * Stretchy Power * Super Sticky Power Characters * Miles * Cassie * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Loretta Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Miles images Category:Flying images